The Frostfoot Stories: The Kithood Days
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Frostpaw, a young medicine cat apprentice. StarClan, has a prophcy. Frostpaw must make the decision to go on a quest that could change her life forever. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE. RATED T, just in case. R
1. Chapter 1

**Summery- Frostpaw is just beggining her life as a medicine cat and already, StarClan has her caught up in a big problem. In determindation to please her warrior ancestors, she choses to to their wil. But pleasing them may give her greatest love away, her life. She knows that she must do as she should, but sometimes doing the right thing is hard to do.**

**Okay this is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreacitated. I need to know how you liked it. PS, in all the other chapters, the story will be taken from my point of view. I am Frostpaw. (Later Frostfoot, but let's start on square one, shall we?) Also, all the cats in the story (well most of them) are people I know. So, I really can't kill them off, so I will make up for it with lots of action. **

Prologue 

Darkness hung over the forest. Moonlight crept through the dense thicket of trees. It was quiet. The only noise was the gentle whisper of the wind. Soon a soft pitter-patter broke the quietness. From the trees emerged a she-cat carrying a small kit that whined quietly. When she came to a river, she set the kit down and called across.

"Are you here?" She called searching the dark reeds on the other side of the river.

"Yes," called a gruff voice, "I'm here." The reeds parted to reveal a magnificent silver and white tom. He swam across and purred, rubbing gingerly against the she-cat. His paws brushed the small kit, and he noticed her.

"Who is that?" He observed, nudging the white bundle. The kit, too cold and tired to let out a moan, scooted away. The mother scooped her up in her tail, pressing it against her fur.

"This is our daughter. She will remain in my clan. I- I brought her here to show you." The cat replied gently giving it a push toward its father. He smiled fondly.

"She's beautiful." He purred softly. "Did you have any other kits?" He asked. The mother let out a faint purr of amusement. "No, only her." The tom shrugged. "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

The queen shook her head. "No not yet. Nothing seems perfect for her." She sighed, and looked down at the kit, then over at the swirling river. "Do you have any ideas?" She asked.

"Hmm, perhaps Icekit or something cold. I don't know. Whatever you pick will be perfect." He was about to go closer when paw steps came near. He looked longingly at his mate and sighed. "I have to go." Without another word, he plunged into the river and swam downstream and out of sight.

The trespasser stepped out. He was a strong tom, with a dark blue tint. The she-cat gave a gasp. The new cat came over and sniffed her pelt. He sneered and sniffed the ground, looking for a scent. He found one. Then he tilted his head thinking. Snapping his head around to face the she-cat, the cat gasped in realization. He looked at the queen.

"So he is your mate." He spat on the ground. The she-cat gulped. "We are just friends." She mewed, trying to bluff her way out of the situation. He looked at her, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me. I already know. It's no use." His voice was betraying something, regret and sadness. The she-cat brought in a gasp. "How did you know?" She whispered. He gave a snort. "It almost easy to see that for the last moon you've been sneaking out of camp. Do you know how much trouble you could be in?" He asked his eyes beating against her pelt.

"I think I can make my own choices, thanks." The she-cat hissed flatly. The tom's eyes glinted. "You know I could tell your secret." He sneered evilly. The queen gasped.

"You wouldn't." She spat. "Oh yes I would." He threaten and watched as the cat push herself against the ground.

"Please, there must be something I can do to make you keep." The she-cat begged. He smiled. "Tell everybody that I'm the father of your kit. Do that and it will be kept a secret." The she-cat gasped and looked at him and at her kit. Then she sighed and looked away, her eyes closed.

"Okay, but only for my kit. Not for you." The she picked up the white bundle and stalked off. She looked over her shoulder and mewed. "You will never win my heart." Then she was gone and the tom stood in the snow covered clearing alone.

**Okay, so that was the proloue. Sorry if that was short, but... well it's only the prologue. I promise the next chapter will be longer (and have action). PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Tell me if I should keep going or not...**


	2. Chapter One: Kits no More

**Sweet Chap. One up. Today was a snow day, so I was working on it all day. THe ending is really bad, but the begining is good. You also get to meet some of my friends in this chapter.**

**She Who Sulks In the Shadows- thanks, hope you like this chapter also. **

**Tawnyheart- Thanks for the name ideas, but Frostfoot has always been my name and I am the kit in this story so... it's name will be Frostfoot also**

**Liza Taylor- The fake father really won't be important in the story. He is only talked about once or twice. But in the next book, were Frostfoot tries to find her father, this will be very importat. THat was just to show you about Frostkit's heritage.**

**Now time for the story!**

Chapter One: Kits no More

I sat outside the nursery. My eyes glowed with excitement. In just a few days, I would become an apprentice.

I closed my eyes for a second, letting the wind blow against my white fur. My mind filled with the many possibilities of being an apprentice. Go on patrols, catch fresh kill for the elders and the clan, and learn how to fight evil ShadowClan warriors. Ah, that would be the life.

Opening my eyes, I saw Geckokit talking to an older apprentice. I sighed. All my closest friends would become an apprentice with me. Let me see here, there was Geckokit, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Sometimes her mouth was a little bigger than her mind, but she had a good heart. Then there was Quietkit, a pale gray she-cat. She was street smart and nice. Coldkit, a dark gray she-cat. I admit, sometimes she was a bit bossy and had some attitude, but in all she was funny and nice to have around. Then there was Bloodkit, he was a dark ginger tom. He was always the nicest out of all the toms to me, and he was smart and funny too! Then there was Deerkit, a brown and white tom. He was very hyper, and all the queens said the sooner he got a mentor, the better. Then lastly, there was Eaglekit. He was a very handsome dark brown tabby tom with a good reputation. I do have a little bit of feelings for that tom, but I knew some other she-cats had their eyes on him. And I really didn't like he too much.

"Frostkit, Frostkit. Where are you?" a small squeaky voice echoed from inside the nursery. I saw Quietkit's small fuzzy head pop out of the thorn tunnel. She looked around, and didn't see me because I was on the far side of the den.

"Over here Quietkit!"I mewed, stepping from behind the shadows. Quietkit saw me and ran over.

"Oh, Frostkit. Your mother has been looking all over for you." She let out a relived sigh. "What were you doing?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Kinda just looking around camp." I replied, taking a step. A chilly wind brushed against our fur. Quietkit shivered.

"Maybe we should head in. We wouldn't want to get a cold right before we become apprentices." Quietkit looked at me, and then back at the warm den. I shook my head.

"I'll be in soon. You can go in. Ok. . ." I stated to protest when a yowl echoed the camp. Quietkit and I turned our heads to see Mintfur, the deputy, race through the clearing. In her jaws, she was caring a small bundle of tabby fur.

I knew at once who it was. It was Eaglekit. My heart twisted with fear. "Frostkit, isn't that Eaglekit?" I heard Quietkit ask. But I didn't answer. I was already racing to the medicine cat's den after Mintfur. I turned to see Quietkit following me.

I had gotten used to the medicine cat den. It wasn't that I got hurt a lot, it was just. Well, I just liked hanging out there. The smells of the herbs somehow soothed me. Half of me wanted to become a medicine cat, while the other half wanted to become the best warrior one day. Perhaps even leader. I could see myself now, Froststar, brave leader of ThunderClan. Though the thought of becoming a medicine cat was so tempting. Of course, I wouldn't just go in there and ask Greenherb, the medicine cat to become one. If she thought I was good enough to become one, then she could ask me. Otherwise, I was perfectly fine in becoming a warrior.

But I couldn't think about that right now. Not when Eaglekit was or could be in trouble. Quietkit and I entered the first clearing of the medicine cat den. The scent of herbs drifted over our noses. Quietkit scrunched up her nose in disgust. I padded to the thorn wall and put my ear against it, listening in.

"Frostkit, we shouldn't be listing." Quietkit warned me. I shushed her.

"What happened?" I heard Greenherb ask in a calm, but nervous voice. I leaned in closer.

"Well, I and my patrol were hunting when I came across his scent. I followed it to a yew bush." Mewed Mintfur, nudging his dull tabby pelt. I drew in a gasp. From watching Greenherb, I learned that yew plants were poisonous. Eating one could possibly kill him! Mintfur continued.

"I crawled under it and found him. He was still breathing, but barley. I picked him up and ran here as fast as I could." Mintfur explained.

Greenherb nodded. "You did the right thing, I just hope it's not too late. " Looking at Quietkit with fear, I saw that she was gone. I sighed and walked to the edge of the thorn wall to see the action as well as hear it.

I saw Greenherb stand up. "I'll get the yarrow." She mewed weakly, walking into a smaller room. _Yarrow, used to make cats sick and throw up poisonous stuff, _I whispered to myself. Greenherb came back, her jaws stuffed with the leafy herb. She quickly chewed one up and the vulgar smell ran under my nose. I almost hissed with disgust, wondering how Greenherb didn't flinch as she chewed it. She opened Eaglekit's jaw with her paws and shoved the yarrow in his mouth. She hurriedly went into the den and came back with a dock leaf, and put it under his mouth. Then she turned back to Mintfur.

"How many did he eat?" She asked the gray furred deputy. She nodded at the white and ginger medicine cat. "Well, when I found him, there was only one by him. But it had a small bit out of it." She sighed. Greenherb nodded. "That wouldn't be too bad if he was a warrior. But he's only a kit. So the results may be different." I let out a small gasp. Just then, I looked to see Eaglekit choking on something.

Forgetting that I wasn't supposed to be there, I ran into the den and to his side. Greenherb and Mintfur must have heard my tiny feet against the dirt because they then turned and ran over when the saw Eaglekit. Mintfur gave me a hard stare and I shrunk back. But she didn't say anything.

"What's the matter with Eaglekit?" I asked my voice shaking. Greenherb studied him.

"I think he may be choking on the yarrow. I can feel it in his throat, but it's too far down for my big paws to reach. "She mewed, some fear showing on her pattern face. I looked down at my paws, they were sorta small. Perhaps I could save him.

"Move over. I think I can reach." I mewed. Quickly, the medicine cat and deputy moved aside. I opened his jaws and reached my paw down and grabbed something. I carefully pulled my paw out and on it was the chewed up yarrow, mixed with dots of the yew berry. As soon as that was out of his mouth, he started coughing up more of the yew until it seemed it was all out. Greenherb looked at him. Then let out a long sigh. "I think he's going to be fine." She mewed to Mintfur. Mintfur nodded and sprinted out of the den, happy to go. Then Greenherb turned to me.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell him that you saved his life. You should probably get back to your mother. She must be worried sick." She mewed. I nodded. I was starting to go when I let out a few loud coughs.

"Frostkit wait."Greenherb stopped me. She narrowed her eyes and retreated back into the den. She came back with an herb I didn't know. "Eat this. I think that you might have picked up a cough from the cold. You'll be okay by tomorrow, but I want you to sleep here tonight. I'll go tell your mother." She mewed. I nodded and chewed the herb, swallowing in quickly. Then she smiled and left. I sighed and sat down in a moss nest Greenherb had for patients. The nest was warm and soon sleep had taken over my body.

FROST

Sunlight drifted into the dark den. I woke up wondering why I wasn't with my mother. Then I saw Eaglekit sleeping peacefully in a moss nest next to mine. Then it came back to me. I was glad to see that he wasn't in pain and that he was fine. I was also glad that my cough was gone. Eaglekit stirred and lifted his head.

"Hi Frostkit, Greenherb told me about yesterday. Thanks for saving me." He mewed to me. I looked down. "It was nothing." I muttered with embarrassment. He shook his head ready to reply when Greenherb came out of her den. "Eaglekit, go back to sleep! Frostkit, come with me." She mewed. Eaglekit looked at me before settling down back in his nest. I followed Greenherb into a small den that I hadn't noticed before.

"Good morning Frostkit." She mewed, when we were both seated. I nodded. "I've seen you hanging around here, watching me, asking me questions with lots of interest. And last night when you saved Eaglekit's life, it convinced me." She paused for a moment before adding, "Frostkit, would you like to walk the mysterious path of a medicine cat and become my apprentice?" She asked me. My heart gave a leap. I could barely believe my ears. But it was true. When I answered there was no hesitation. "Yes, I would."

Greenherb nodded. "I'll go and tell Lionstar." She ran out of the den and I followed, but stayed by the entrance while the medicine cat ran over to the golden tom that was my leader. They disappeared into the biggest den. Now the camp seemed different to me. Remembering what I had agreed to, my legs felt like jelly and I could barely stand. But that didn't matter. I was going to be a medicine cat apprentice. That was all that mattered. I knew that this would be a whole new adventure for me.

**Okay that was chapter one! Just hit that little rewiew button and tell me what you think! PLEASE REWIEW. Now I have a poll for you to answer.**

**_What would you like to see in the next chapter_**

1. More about a charater

2. Eaglekit's POV

3. Another one of my friend's POV (please tell me who in the rewiew)

or

4. other (tell me in the rewiew)


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, i like haven't updated in a month. SO SORRY. I'm not dead, i've just been really busy and such. Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but i did it really quickly last night. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Okay- I'm so sorry that I forgot the disclaimer so here it is: I am not Erin Hunter and I do not own warriors, If I was, Brackenfur would be deputy right now. I only own the plot and most of the charaters.**

**ariana- thanks! I appreaciate your support. I really need it because it's my first story. And don't worry, I'll keep writing.**

**Rainfeather's Hope- thanks! i hope i keep progressing. **

**Qzil- don't worry, you will see alot about how Frostkit becomes a medicine cat. **

**She Who Sulks in the Shadows- thanks! Well, here's more!**

**Liz Talyor- Thanks for your imput. I was going to put Eaglekit's POV in this chapter, but it got really late. So next chapter, i promise that he'll have a POV!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad I got this many! Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter Two

Even though, I had really only ever thought about being a warrior, I guess being a medicine cat had never been a thought. But now, as I wait for Greenherb to get back with the answer, nothing else really seems important. Though I'm just a kit, somehow, it just feels like this was my destiny all along.

My heart beat wildly as I watched Greenherb brush though the lichen into Lionstar's den. I waited for almost ten minuets before deciding that it would be better to wait in the den. Giving a defeated sigh, I walked back into the den.

I almost stumbled back in surprise when I saw Eaglekit sitting up in the den. He was examining his paws and then shuffling them in the moss. "No, my paws need to be smother." He murmured so quietly that I had to strain to hear it.

"Uhh…Eaglekit what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly. Eaglekit looked up. His eyes betrayed that he thought that I wasn't coming back in the den.

"Err Frostkit, what are you doing back here?" He stuttered at first.

"Well, this is the medicine cat den, and I'm a medicine cat apprentice so…" I trailed off seeing embarrassment flood into Eaglekit's eyes.

"Forgot about that." He hissed angrily under his breath. I looked at him strangely. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked slyly. Eaglekit bit his lip and refused to answer.

"Nothing…just is you leaving soon?" He asked curtly.

"Y…eah?" I answered, tilting my head. I knew that there was more that he was letting on, but I didn't pry. Eaglekit let out a relived sigh and went back to examining his paws. I rolled my eyes and left the den. I thought that the surprise was done for the day, but it just kept rolling. I saw Coldkit walking into the medicine cat den. I stopped her. Although I really didn't want to know what she was doing, it strangely intrigued me.

"Coldkit!" I called out. She stopped and looked around. When she saw me her eyes narrowed in pure hatred.

"What do you want Frostkit. And what are you doing here anyway? Did you catch a little cold?" She scoffed coldly. I rolled my eyes. Coldkit kept on, "I mean it would just be too bad if you couldn't become an apprentice with the rest of us." She mewed in mock sympathy. I let out a low hiss.

"I'm fine Coldkit. What are you doing here?" I growled. Coldkit growled also.

"It's none of your bee's wax. Leave me alone!" She snapped loudly back. Then with a swish of her tail, she turned around and struts into Greenherb's den. I was temped to go and follow her to spy, but I was hesitant.

_No, don't sink as low as Coldkit, _I told myself. Then with a sigh, I slinked back into the nursery. I was glad to see that my mother was gone. Probably out on a patrol, I thought. I saw that all the other kits were all in the warmest corners, catching up on sleep before their ceremony.

I closed my eyes; my heart once again started beating faster. The ceremony would be when I found out if I was going to become a medicine cat apprentice. I brushed the thought away as I opened my eyes. It wouldn't be good to dwell on it.

Sleepiness suddenly crashed though my body like a wave hitting a shore. I felt the sudden urge to just sleep. But I restrained myself; I wanted to hear Greenherb's answer before. I gave a glance back at Quietkit sleeping peacefully in the shelter of the ferns. I pulled myself over to a spot near the entrance and lay down. I told myself that I won't close my eyes and this would just be a quick rest. Soon I resorted to just closing one eyes, keeping one alert, curling up into a ball and putting my tail over my nose.

Sleep seemed to tug me it with the current. I wanted to. Last night had not been a good sleep. I tossed and turned, my restlessness eventually waking up Greenherb. But I was too worried about Eaglekit. But now with sleep so close and now that Eaglekit was fine, it was even more temping than ever before.

Sleep kept pulling me in deeper and deeper each tug making my eyes drop. But I swam back to the shore of wakefulness. But the wave kept getting deeper and deeper, and I finally gave in. Soon I was floating in the water, ready for a peacefully sleep.

But peaceful was far from my dreams. I was in a gorge with the waves batting my body wildly. I swam, trying to get away, but there seemed to be no end to the waves. Suddenly, I called out to three cats running by my side.

I grabbed on to a tree sticking out of the water with my teeth. The three cats came clearer now. One was a strange dark brown she-cat, her eyes lit with fear. Another was a little kitten she-cat that was unfamiliar. The last was to my surprise, Coldkit. I almost let go because of dismay. But the strange thing was, that the brown cat and Coldkit, epically Coldkit, looked older.

Suddenly the brown she-cat fled, her tail high in the air. I tried to reach where Coldkit stood, as she reached out a paw. But I couldn't reach and I gave myself to the waves. Darkness filled my sight.

With a jerk, I was back in the nursery. I checked my body and paws. Then I felt my heartbeat. Yep, I was still alive and in one peace. Fear still made my body shivers and I was still gasping wildly. Then I gave a last big gasp and made my breathing go back to normal. It was just a dream, right? I tried to convince myself, but how could Coldkit get in my dream. Everything seemed so real. And I felt like I knew that gorge, like I knew it really well.

My train of thought just kept going and going with no explanation. My thoughts were cut off as Lionstar called the clan together.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting. We have some kits to make apprentice."

**Ohh, cliffie (sorta). This is where we find out if Frostkit gets to become a medicince cat. Well, you kinda know that answer otherwise I wouldn't have this story. But there's lots of other exitment next chappie! This chapter you met Coldkit, a girl in my class that is sometimes nice and usually mean. She really says stuff like that to me. If you review, you get a Coldkit plushie!**

**COLDKIT: So reveiew... or else**

**FROSTYFOOT-DREAMLEF- you said it Coldkit! So R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't been updating...but I- well I don't have an excuse. Well it's up now and I've been working really hard. **

**_Disclamer- I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does. If I did, Daisy would have had Cloudtail's kits in Outcast. _**

**Tanfeather- Sorry I didn't know that you had a cat named Mintfur in your story. I wasn't trying to steal it. But do I have your okay to use the name?**

**Hope- In the Name of Love- sure you can use the concept! I'd luv to see it. And your right...that kinda was her first prophocy. **

**Liza Talyor- Yeah Coldkit is really mean, but she can be okay at times. This is written in the past years of my life. She's gotten alot nicer. And the whole thing with Eaglepaw smoothing his paws, it's kind of a joke between my and my friends about the boy Eaglekit is based on.**

**So here's chapter three: Apprentices**

Chapter Three

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting!"

Lionstar's words echoed in the empty den and my mind raced. I looked down with dismay at my tattered fur. I gave it a few hurried licks in an effort to look cleanly. Just then my mother came bustling into the den.

"Oh Frostkit, your ceremony is about to start and you're a mess." She complained. Then she gave my fur some ruff licks before I managed to get away.

"Mom…" I warned. She stepped aside. I raced out of the den and saw that the ceremony was already starting. I skirted around the camp, making sure no one saw me.

I sat down by Quietkit just as Lionstar started talking. "Today I am pleased to say that we have not one or two or even three but seven kits today that are ready to become apprentices." He bellowed, his eyes brimming with pride as if each kit were his own.

"Coldkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be Coldpaw and your mentor will be Winterfrost." Coldpaw pranced up the ledge, her tail high in the air. As she passed me she looked at me and smirked. It clearly said 'Ha, I have my father as a mentor.' and she flicked her tail. I rolled my eyes as she touched noses with her father.

"Quietkit," I felt my friend beside me stiffen with excitement, "you will be known as Quietpaw and your mentor will be Dapplepelt." Lionstar mewed.

Quietpaw stayed in her place, reluctant to go and touch noses. She looked from me to her new mentor, her eyes filled with horror. I knew why too, Dapplepelt was Coldpaw's mother. I gave her a gentle nudge and she stiffly touched noses with Dapplepelt.

"Geckokit, until you have earned your warrior name you will be Geckopaw and your mentor will be Skyyellper." Geckopaw gave a happy squeak- Skyyellper was probably the most calm, funny, and patient cat in the whole clan.

Geckopaw touched noses with him and I could tell that she was trying to retain herself from bounding around the camp. Lionstar's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Deerkit, you will be Deerpaw and your mentor will be Toadclaw. Toadclaw- you are the oldest warrior of the clan and I hope that you will pass all the knowledge that you taught your other apprentices to Deerpaw."

Toadclaw gave a nod, his eyes looking down brightly at Deerpaw. Toadclaw's muzzle was tinged with silver from old age.

"I'll do my best Lionstar." He mewed, his voice cracking. I could tell that this would probably be his last apprentice before he joined the elders. Deerpaw touched noses with the elderly warrior and bounded quickly to sit down. Toadclaw followed slowly.

"Slow down Deerpaw," He warned, "I'm not as fast as I used to be. Your speed will have to wait."

The clan chucked quietly at Toadclaw's comment. I looked over at Deerpaw who looked down at his paws sheepishly.

"Eaglekit," Lionstar continued, "You will be Eaglepaw and your mentor will be Mintfur." Eaglepaw slowed his pace when he was about to touch noses with Mintfur. But he did. Mintfur gave him a playful cuff over the ear.

"Now that you're my apprentice, no more eating deadly plants- okay?" She asked playfully. Eaglepaw smiled, and nodded.

"Deal." He laughed. I looked over at Bloodkit, who stood and waited quietly. His tail twitched with excitement when Lionstar turned his gaze on the ginger kit.

"Bloodkit," He mewed. Bloodkit perked up his ears and stood up, "You will be Bloodpaw and I will be your mentor." Lionstar mewed.

Bloodpaw's grin became the size of his face as he strutted over to touch noses with the leader. Lionstar's gaze became proud as he sat down by Eaglepaw. I saw Eaglepaw whisper something in Bloodpaw's ear and the Bloodpaw gave him a smirk. He whispered something back.

My fur became hot as Lionstar looked down at me. _This is it, I'll find out if I'm an apprentice. _I thought, my excitement barley able to contain.

"Frostkit you will become Frostpaw." He mewed. I held my breath as he took a breath and looked over the clan. His gaze landed on the warrior Windgasp. I let out a disappointed sigh. Windgasp would be my mentor and I would become a warrior. I was ready to go and make my way over to the warrior when Lionstar kept talking.

"Greenherb," He mewed. I stopped in my tracks and watched the golden leader with hungry eyes, "you are growing old. It is time that you find an apprentice. I know from yesterday that you have picked an apprentice- correct." He asked.

Greenherb dipped her head. "That is correct Lionstar."

"Then Greenherb your apprentice will be Frostpaw." Lionstar announced. I felt joy rising inside my stomach and my legs wobbled as I went up to touch noses with my new mentor.

"It's going to be nice to have the apprentice den have cats in it again." Lionstar laughed. Laughter floated among the gathered cats. Then with a flick of his tail, the meeting was closed.

"So what are we going to do first Greenherb? Learn herbs? Find out where they grow? Cure a cat?" Questions poured out of my mouth and Greenherb flicked her tail for me to stop.

"If you give me a minuet I can tell you." She mewed flatly. I stopped, waiting and listing closely.

"First, I'll show you the most common herbs that you'll need. Like how to do scratches or what do if someone's bleeding." She mewed when I quieted down. I followed her happily, my mind bursting with oncoming pleasure.

_Eagle_

Eaglepaw watched as Frostpaw followed the medicine cat into the den. Deerpaw followed his gaze.

"That was a big surprise, huh huh." Deerpaw asked. Eaglepaw swung his head around, a glassy look disappearing from his eyes.

"What? Oh yeah…never would have thought." He answered blankly. Deerpaw narrowed his eyes and looked at his friend closely.

"Are you okay?" Bloodpaw asked, beating Deerpaw to the question.

"Yeah why would you say that?"

"I don't know," Deerpaw mewed with a shrug of his shoulders, "You seem kind of out of it."  
"Sort of blank." Bloodpaw added.

"It could just be that I'm exited to be an apprentice." Eaglepaw mewed quietly.

"Sure…" Deerpaw mewed, and flicked his tail. Just then Geckopaw, Coldpaw, and Quietpaw came over to the three toms.

"Hi Eaglepaw, how are you?" Coldpaw asked, batting her eyes in his direction. If Eaglepaw got any hit of Coldpaw's flirtation- he ignored it.

"So don't you think it's weird that Frostpaw didn't tell us she's becoming a medicine cat?" Bloodpaw asked the three she-cats.

"I don't know, but I know she'll be good at it." Geckopaw replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm going to go and congratulate her." Quietpaw mewed, turning around. Geckopaw followed her.

"I'll go too." Bloodpaw mewed, and shook off his blood red fur.

"Ditto." Deerpaw mewed, and followed Bloodpaw. Soon it was just Coldpaw and Eaglepaw.

"So," Coldpaw mewed, and wrapped her tail around Eaglepaw's tabby neck, "Do you want to go hunting with me?"

Eaglepaw looked down at his paws and unwrapped Coldpaw's tail. "Um…" He stuttered. He looked around the clearing and spotted Mintfur talking with Lionstar, "I would love to but I promised that I'd go hunting with Mintfur." He lied.

Coldpaw sighed. "Maybe another time?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Eaglepaw murmured half-heartedly, "Another time." The without waiting for a response, he ran off in the direction of the deputy.

_She-cats, _he thought with a shake of his head, _I may never understand them. _

**So, did you like it? The way to tell me. JUst please push the little review button! Anyone who does gets a Lionstar plusie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter four. Hope you like it- I've been working on it for almost the whole day. You get to see more of the Coldpaw-Eaglepaw-Frostpaw love triangle. **

**Disclamer- I do not own warriors. If I did, Leafpool and Crowfeather would still be together**

**-Hope- In the Name of Love- Thanks! I do make alot of mistakes. I'm horrible at proof-reading. If you see anymore, you can just tell me. **

**Pookena- I like the word gasp**

**Liza Taylor- how did you know?! Yeah...he does**

**Hope- Well, I needed some of my friends to come in with me so there was seven apprentices. But in most cases, that won't happen again in this story**

**Here it is- please read and review**

"Frostpaw!" My head snapped up from the marigold that I was studying. Greenherb stood above me, her eyes filling with joy.

"Yes Greenherb." I answered, my curiosity burning to find out why she was so happy. Her tail twitched, and I stood up leaving the herbs. It was almost a quarter moon after I became an apprentice and my mentor and I had been working non-stop. My mind was buzzing with all the herbs that she had taught me about.

"Tonight is the full moon, do you know what that means?" She asked me. I was about to shake my head but then I thought of something.

"Um…we all get to have a party?" I tried, and I saw a ripple of amusement flash through her eyes.

"No Frostpaw. Tonight all the medicine cats go to the moons stone. There you'll be accepted in the eyes of StarClan!" Greenherb squealed happily. I felt my stomach turn. StarClan, wow. Though exited, for some reason- I was afraid for something I couldn't explain.

"Great." I mewed weakly. Greenherb, who was so happy, didn't notice my hesitation or weak answer.

"You'll need to load up on sleep and eat some traveling herbs." She told me. I gave her a confused look.

"Why do I need traveling herbs?" I asked her. "Were only going to the moon stone."  
"The moon stone is a very long ways away. Its all the way over on the border ending WindClan territory."

"So I'll get to see WindClan?" I asked hopefully.

"You'll not only see them, you get to meet their medicine cat! Won't that be fun?" She mewed.

"Yeah," I whispered, "lots."

_Cold_

"Coldpaw, todays we're going to practice your fighting skills." Coldpaw looked up to see her father walk over to her.

"How?"  
" I'm taking all the apprentices are going to the sandy hollow and doing partner training. We're going to find out who's the best at fighting." He explained. Coldpaw narrowed her eyes and looked around the camp. She saw Frostpaw walk out from the medicine cat den to stretch her legs.

"All the apprentices?" She mewed slyly. Winterfrost followed her gaze. Suddenly something in his eyes flashed when he looked at the white cat.

"All- except Frostpaw." He mewed.

"Aww, I was really hoping to beating her. It would be easy as pie." She mewed smugly. Her father cuffed her on the ear.

"OW! What was that for?" She hissed angrily.

"Have some respect for your future medicine cat!" He growled. Coldpaw gave a snort.

"Future medicine cat? I didn't know it was possible." She mewed with a flick of her tail. Her father tried to cuff her again, but she was ready. She swung out of the way, just barley missing the well aimed paw.

Winterfrost gave a warning hiss and turned, not bothering to do anything else. Coldpaw followed him and scraped her claws on the ground.

She was ready to beat anyone. She walked with her mentor, ahead of all the other apprentices. She looked around, everybody was nervous about who they were going to up against. She gave a smile. They better be scared to be going against her.

Winterfrost gave a yowl. Everybody quieted down.

"Today were going to have a friendly apprentice competition to find out who good at fighting." He mewed. Nobody objected.

"First up is Geckopaw," He paused and looked around. Geckopaw's ears twitched nervously, "and Deerpaw." He decided. Geckopaw's shoulders relaxed a bit when she was paired.

"The second pair is Quietpaw and Bloodpaw, and the last pair is Eaglepaw and Coldpaw. I'll give you a few moments to practice."

Without waiting for her father to even settle himself down on his rock, Coldpaw ran over to Eaglepaw.

"Hi Eaglepaw." She mewed, and giggled.

"Um, hi Coldpaw?" Eaglepaw answered back, his voice unsure in a way.

"You know, you're so strong I may not be able to beat you." She mewed, and flicked her tail.

"I don't know, but you probably will beat me. I don't really care. " Eaglepaw mewed flatly.

"Oh, your so strong." Coldpaw mewed. She knew how to flirt very well.

"I am?" He asked. Coldpaw grit her teeth and she felt anger burn in her eyes. Didn't her crush know how to take a hint? She tried again.

"Any cat would be happy to have you to protect always protect them." She mewed.

"Why would I protect any one but myself?" He asked her back. Coldpaw sighed and decided to change the subject.

"So, after do you want to go hunting?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. Before Coldpaw could say anything else, Winterfrost started.

"First lets have Coldpaw and Eaglepaw go. Face each other and when I say go, start!" The white warrior mewed. Coldpaw crouched down in front of the tabby apprentice. She looked over his well-muscled body, but wasn't afraid. She knew that he wasn't a good fighter.

She waited for the signal so she could crush her crush.

_Frost_

The half-moon was shining brightly above me when I reached the border of WindClan. My fur tingled with enthusiasm. I couldn't wait to see what wonders lay beyond my territory. I looked up at my ginger mentor and into her green eyes. She hesitated, but I caught it.

"Are we going?" I asked her. She nodded, but didn't say anything. With a bound, she jumped over the border. I walked past it, confused on why she jumped.

The grass ticked my paws and it swished with every little breeze. The open air felt weird as I walked over it. The land here felt so exposed. I couldn't imagine on how I would be able to hide safely here. A cold wind made me shiver and stop for a moment, but Greenherb didn't notice. Her eyes were glazed and she didn't look around.

It was almost as if she was seeing something no one else could see. She didn't talk, and her eyes were fixed on something in the distance.

Soon we reached an old broken barn and her eyes started to fill with tears. I was going to ask, but my fear won and I didn't say anything. There was a silence between us until we reached some pointed peaks.

"There is the entrance to the Mother Mouth." She mewed quietly. I ran forward, my feet scraping against the uneven ground. I was at the mouth of the cave when Greenherb's sharp voice stopped me.

"Stop, we need to wait." She mewed. I turned around.

"Why? The moon is already in the sky. Were wasting it." I complained.

"We have to wait for the other medicine cats." Greenherb hissed.

I sighed. Greenherb's eyes followed me as I lay down on a rock. The moon soon right above me before I saw four cats coming up the side of the ridge.

"Were over here!" Greenherb called, waving the cats over. I sucked in a gulp of fear when I saw them. They were well muscled and bigger than me.

"Greenherb," One of the crackled. He had big muscles and his fur was a dusty brown, "Who's the cat with you?" He asked. I looked down at my feed.

Greenherb's eyes glowed with happiness when she saw the tom. She ran up to him and licked his ear. I looked around and saw the other medicine cats didn't see that. Or if they did, they didn't say anything.

"Everyone, this is my new apprentice Frostpaw." She mewed. I looked down with hot embarrassment as praise floated among the others. The dusty brown tom thrust his way to the front.

"Hi Frostpaw," He mewed in a low rusty purr, "I'm Swiftfoot- the medicine cat of WindClan." He mewed. Then he flicked his tail to the others.

"This is the medicine cat of ShadowClan Gravlefoot and his apprentice Wishingpaw." He mewed, pointing to a big black tom and a smaller calico she-cat. Then he pointed to a silver tom.

"And that's Snakemouth, the medicine cat of RiverClan. He has a apprentice named Tabbypaw- but she's sick."

Greenherb pushed herself between Swiftfoot and me. "Tabbypaw's sick?" She asked Snakemouth worriedly. Snakemouth looked between Swiftfoot and Greenherb, as if he knew something that I didn't. Swiftfoot looked equally worried.

"She just has a cold, nothing that can't be fixed." He mewed reassuringly. Then he looked up at the sky and bounded into the mother mouth.

I followed. Instantly, I was surrounded by blackness. I couldn't see. My only guidance was my whiskers that bushed the walls and Snakemouth's tail floating in the dark. Putting one paw in front of the other, I made my way under the ground.

I saw a light up ahead and was temped to run ahead- but then I remember that there was somebody in front of me. So I didn't.

When I reached the cavern, I gasped. It was all made of stone. Dew glittered on rocks at the sides. The ground was a smooth stone. But that's wasn't even the best part. Sitting right in the middle was a large glimmering stone that was pure white. In a moment, the rock was illuminated by the half moon. I turned around, he fur becoming hot from the light.

Soon after I got used to the light, Greenherb called me over. She stood by the moonstone, her ginger fur soft silver in the moon.

"Frostpaw- is it your wish to enter the mysterious path of a medicine cat?" She asked me. My legs trembled.

"Yes." I answered, my voice quivering.

"StarClan, this cat had chosen to walk with you. Please on this first night, give her the guidance she needs to start her life. Make her paw steps match your own as she is pulled into the mysteries of StarClan." Greenherb continued. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. The Greenherb turned back to me, her green eyes glowing in the light.

"Frostpaw, it is time for you to share tongues with your warrior ancestors. Put your nose against the moonstone." She instructed me. I did as she told me to.

Putting my nose to the moonstone, coldness gripped my body. I was floating for only a second. My ears pricked up when I heard leaves moving in the wind. I opened my eyes and found myself in a clearing. Four oaks towed above me, the leaves dancing with the cool breeze. All around me cats with shining pelts stood. Their eyes were silver and one spoke.

"Frostpaw- welcome to StarClan."

**Ohh, cliffie. What's StarClan going to tell me. Try guessing what their going to talk to me about. If any of you get anywhere even close to it (because it's really hard to guess) you get to name a kit in this Story! So READ AND REVEIEW AND GUESS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to update, but the good thing is that it's up now. I hope you people like this chapter. It's my longest one yet. It took me forever to write. Today's POV will be from me and Bloodpaw, one of my very good friends. He's a very interesting cat and his mentor does something a bit suprising...**

**Disclamer- I do not own warriors, if I did, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw would still be together.**

**-Hope-In the name of Love- like I said, i make lots of mistakes**

**Liza Taylor- opp! didn't see that. Thanks for pointing that out. **

Chapter Five: StarClan's Message

"Welcome to StarClan Frostpaw." The cat repeated when I didn't answer. My heart thud with excitement. This was StarClan!

"Who are you?" I asked after a long moment. The silver cat chucked lightly.

"I'm Silverstream, I'm sure you have heard of me." Silverstream mewed with another laugh. I nodded vigorously.

"Yes, your mate is Graystripe and Feathertail and Stormfur are your children. You died giving birth to them." I recited. Silverstream looked at me with smothering blue eyes.

"Yes, you certainly know you're history." She mewed, keeping her voice level, "But that's not why you are here. Follow me." She mewed briskly. Then she padded off into a light mist. I followed hesitantly, setting each paw down with care. I followed Silverstream over StarClan, recognizing cats that I passed. I saw Sandstorm, Firestar, and Spottedleaf hunting; Gorsepaw and Swiftpaw play fighting; and Larchkit, Thistlekit, and Mosskit playing nosily in some reeds.

Silverstream winced at the noise and led me farther down the stream from the kits. She settled herself down in a soft bed of moss, and I followed her actions. The moss felt springy underneath me and it took no trouble in making myself comfy. I looked down and felt a cry of joy in my throat when I saw the glittering grass. I couldn't believe I was here with a real StarClan cat. I lifted my gaze to Silverstream's cold eyes.

"Silverstream," I started hesitantly, "Can I talk to you about a dream I had?"

Silverstream nodded, "Yes. Please tell me." She urged me, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"In my dream, I was trying to fight a current. Water stretched all around me. I saw an older Coldpaw and two unfamiliar cats. Coldpaw tried to save me, but I couldn't reach and I fell down. Then I woke up." I mewed, my fur tangling with fear from the dream. I shook my head. Why did it scare me so much? I noticed Silverstream's eyes streaked wide with amazement. "Do you know what it means?" I asked when she didn't answer. She looked at me for a moment, her gaze hard.

"Frostpaw, what you saw is none of your concern." She mewed evenly as if each word was a berry trying to be picked without being pricked by a thorn. And I was the thorn. So I pricked her.

"But I was drowning!" I argued, "And why do you see so hesitant?" I demanded. Silverstream let out a low throaty growl.

"Look Frostpaw," She snapped, "Don't you have any other questions? Like some that don't make me argue with you?" She asked. I was about to argue, but kept my mouth shut and dropped the subject…for the moment.

"Yes, in fact I do. I saw something between Greenherb and Swiftfoot, care to explain?" I quizzed her. Silverstream closed her eyes painfully and sighed.

"I hoped you wouldn't ask that." She muttered, but then opened her eyes. "Okay you want to know?" She asked me. I nodded, leaning in to hear her.

"Well, you can't hear the whole story." She growled. She gave a thin smile when she saw my face fall. I was only about a cat tail away from slashing her muzzle. But looking down at her well sharpened claws, I told my mind to vote against it.

"Why not?" I growled sassily. She took out her claws and easily dug them into the dry peaty soil. "Sorry, I'll take what I get." I whispered. I lowered my head and she let out a snort.

"The story between those two is that they used to be in the same clan. In WindClan. They grew up together. That's about all I'll tell you." She explained.

"Humph." I snorted. The story was short and it didn't explain anything. I really didn't like this cat, and hoped she wouldn't appear in my dreams ever again. I looked up at Silverstream and to my dismay, she was fading as a mist came in.

"Good bye Frostpaw." She mewed, her eyes shining with warmth for the first time that night. I jumped to my feet and ran to her. But she was already gone.

"No wait!" I cried to the amending mist. I closed my eyes and shivered as a cold wind slapped my face. I opened my eyes to find myself inside of a dark cave. Water sloshed around my feet and splashed my belly fur.

I looked around and was surprised to see a large group of cats with me. There was Geckopaw, a light brown tom, a gray she-cat, a light ginger tom, and Bloodpaw. I looked down at myself. I looked a lot older, in fact everybody standing here looked like they were the age of a warrior. Why was I having another dream like the last?

Suddenly, Geckopaw gave a yelp as the floor beneath her fell away into darkness. The water around us drained into the hole she fell in. "Geckopaw! No!" the light brown tom yelled and raced over to the whole. Half-way there, the ground fell under him. A yowl echoed as his body fell. I looked around; every body's eyes were glinting and their fur was spiked with fear.

The gray she-cat gasped as the ground shook beneath her and started to crack. She jumped next to Bloodpaw, but her weight made it crumble. She danged from the ledge for a second. Bloodpaw leaned forward to help, but he acidenlty set his paw down on the ledge she was hanging from, and then she was gone. I was close enough to hear a loud splash underneath me. I was really scared, but I didn't saw anything.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Asked Bloodpaw. The light ginger tom shook his head. "Stay here I guess." He answered. Bloodpaw flicked his tail with annoyance.

"That may suite you, but I would rather not die of hunger. You don't know how long we'll be in here." Bloodpaw growled flatly and then he turned to me, "What do you suppose we do. You're a medicine cat. Have StarClan told you anything." He asked me. I tried to find my voice, but it was gone.

"Look! A way out!" The ginger tom cried happily, turning around and cutting me off. I gave a relived sigh. "I could try to make it over there." The light ginger tom offered. I looked a Bloodpaw, a hesitant look on his face. "I don't know," He admitted, "It's so far and there are already lots of cracks and holes." He pointed out. I looked around, see three big hole scattered around us.

"I'll be careful." The cat promised. Bloodpaw nodded.

The light ginger tom cautiously took a step forward, his eyes fixed on a far wall. I turned around carefully to see where he was headed. A pathway leading to light was at the other end of the cavern.

The cat got right next to me when the ground started to crumble. A hole formed under his back legs and he started to slide rapidly. He pulled out his claws and scratched the ground. Long claw marks followed him as he fell. He turned to me, his face scarred with panic and fear.

Without thinking, I leaned forward and grabbed his scruff. We dangled together for a second. I pulled with all my might to get back, but the crack spread from the hole and to my paws where I was standing. I felt myself suddenly standing on nothing. I was falling suddenly.

I turned around and let go of the tom and dug my claws into the chalky ground. I looked down to see swirling water with big waves of white foam. The cat fell and with a loud slosh, he hit the water.

Fear churned in my stomach, but it stopped when his head popped out of the water and his paws worked rapidly to make it to where there was a small island. I saw that all the other cats that had fallen where panting on the island.

I looked back up to see Bloodpaw jumped over to me. He grabbed me and pulled back. For a second, I thought I was going to be okay, but then my fur started to slip from his teeth.

"Bloodpaw!" I yelled when I started falling backwards. He lunged forward and his teeth snapped, meeting thin air. I hit the water hard, and a black wave rolled over my eyes as I let my breath out.

I jerked awake and looked around the cave. Everybody else was wakening up as well. I stumbled out of the cave and into the dark. We said our good-byes and soon Greenherb and I were on our way.

We left Swiftfoot at his border and stopped to rest. With sad eyes, Greenherb watched the tom leave. I panted and sniffed the air. The tangy smell of hot blood washed over me. Greenherb smelt it too because she perked up her eyes. Then she jumped up and ran over the moor.

I followed her and we stopped at a bush. Greenherb pushed her way through and I hesitantly push through as well.

When I saw the small clearing, I couldn't help but gasp. Dead cats lay around me and the smell of blood was stronger than anything else. Sadly, Greenherb walked among them. I walked around the too.

"Help us." A weak plea came from a cat beside us. In an instant, Greenherb was at my side. At my feet lay a cat with a smaller cat underneath him. I thought the smaller cat was dead and it took a second for me to figure out is was breathing from the rapid fall and rise of his chest.

"What happened here?" Greenherb whispered to him.

"We got attacked. To many. Not strong enough to face." The cat raped weakly, his voice quiet.

"Who did you get attacked by?" Greenherb demanded. The cat looked like he was about to say more, but then fell, to tired to say anything else. Greenherb turned to me.

"We have to get these two back to camp." He mewed hurriedly. She gently picked up the smaller cat and put her on my back. Then she nudged up the other one and let him lean on her shoulder for support. As I walked out, the smell of dog lingered under the smell of blood. Dog dirt was also litter around them. Weakly I turned to Greenherb.

"Greenherb, I think I know what attacked them."

_

* * *

_

_Blood_

* * *

The dark of night was upon the camp and all the apprentices were sleeping. Bloodpaw sleep in the front, his paws thrashing as he slept.

He was having nightmares of Frostpaw dangling from a ledge. Just when he thought he was going to pull her back from danger, she slipped out of his teeth. He bit down, but he only tasted air. Frostpaw fell and into back water and didn't come up.

Suddenly, a sharp stab in his rib woke him. In the musky light, he saw his mentor's figure.

"Lionstar?" He asked groggily, trying to shake away the sleep. Lionstar nodded.

"Get up Bloodpaw. I have something to show you." He instructed, his amber eyes glinting in the dark.

"What time is it?" Bloodpaw asked as he followed his mentor out of the den. Lionstar didn't look back when he replied "Moon high."

Bloodpaw shook his head. It was the middle of the night, what could his leader and mentor possibly want to show him. But he didn't complain.

Lionstar led him out of camp and into the dark forest. Bloodpaw did his best to keep up with him, but the tiredness made him clumsy. He sank down to his paws when they reached sandy hollow. The soft sand squished beneath his claws. It felt good.

"Bloodpaw, you know I am your leader and you are my first apprentice as a leader. I know I'm going to busy in daytime with leaderish stuff, so all of your lessons, from hunting to fighting, will be at night." He told the ginger tom. Bloodpaw gaped at him with amazement.

"But…but…when will I sleep." he stuttered, amazement still brimming in his mind.

"I give you permission to sleep during the day. I will meet you at moon high every night to start your training. Okay?" He asked his apprentice.

"Fair enough, I guess." Bloodpaw agreed, letting the news sink deep into his mind.

"Good," Lionstar mewed, narrowing his eyes, "Tonight I will teach you how to hunt rabbits. The key is that they will hear you before they see your or feel you. So to hunt them, skim carefully over the ground and put all your weight on your back legs." He told him. The he dropped down into the hunting position.

Sliding forward, he prowled and let his weight fall to his back, he stalked a leaf. Bloodpaw followed his actions and tried to copy it. Lionstar gave a satisfied purr.

"Very good, I think you have that just about right." He praised. He watched Bloodpaw do it three more times. Then he stopped him on his forth.

"You do it right, so you can stop practicing. I think it's time for you to do it for real." Lionstar mewed. He flicked his ear to a moving plant on the far side of the dark clearing. At first, Bloodpaw couldn't see anything. Then he watched as a bobbing white tail appeared.

He smiled and prowled forward, walking carefully and but his weight to the back. He skimmed over the ground. He watched the hole rabbit come forward. The with a lunge, he jumped forward and caught the rabbit between his paws. With a swift bite, he killed it.

Picking it up in his jaws, the warm scent of rabbit flooded his nostrils. He sat down in the dark to eat it. Lionstar soon had caught a rabbit for himself and sat down beside his apprentice.

The rabbit tasted better than anything else he had ever had and he finished it rather quickly. With a full stomach, he leaned back on a log and closed his eyes.

As soon as he had, the dream he had had came back. Fearful, he opened his eyes and didn't close them again.

He and his mentor sat there for almost ten full minuets, in the time his thoughts were occupied with Frostpaw. Was it real? He sure hoped not. He looked up at the half-moon. Was she alright.

Suddenly Lionstar drew his lips back into a snarl and stood up. His neck fur stood on end. A scent drifted under Bloodpaw's nose and he too got to his feet beside his mentor.

"Who goes there!" Lionstar demanded, a angry growl loud enough and sharp enough to make Bloodpaw quiver with fear.

Four dark shapes suddenly came into his view. Two of them were supporting two others. The ones they were supporting were mangy and they seemed very weak. One was big and the other was small.

With a gasp of surprise, Lionstar stopped snarling. "Greenherb! Frostpaw!" He gasped.

It took him a second to realize that it was them and they were helping two cats.

"Lionstar, we have to help these cats. We found them on the edge of WindClan territory. They told us half of what happened, and we figured it out." Greenherb answered. Bloodpaw looked over them fully now. Their fur was stained with blood and hung in clumps. Places up and down their flank and haunches were spurting blood where fur had been ripped. Deep wounds showed in the dark.

"What happened to these cats?" Bloodpaw asked, his voice shaking fearfully. Frostpaw turned to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Bloodpaw, they were attacked…" She started and then trailed off, her voice becoming thin.

"They were attacked by a pack. A pack of dogs." Greenherb answered for her, her eyes grave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had alot of things to do. Well it's up now- and that's what matters. This story was going to be about the gathering, but it took an unexpected turn- so next chapter will be about the gathering. The guest point of view is Eaglepaw- a one cat I enjoy doing.**

**I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does**

**_Liza Taylor- _like I said, I do make alot of mistakes and feel free to point them out**

**_Honeystar- Yeah, it interseting that they had the same dream and your half right about the Silverstream idea. And to the question why are Sandstorm and Firestar in starclan, well yes they did move from the lake back to the forest, but with the whole idea- i'm still trying to figure it out in my head. But it will appear in the first book that comes after this called The Frosty Path_**

I stared at the two balls of matted fur in front of me. Day light peeked through the carefully woven brambles and touched my fur. I had stayed in this exact same spot for almost the whole night; well at least from the time we had gotten back.

Bloodpaw had helped me carry back the smaller one after we met him and Lionstar in the training hollow. I didn't know what they were doing and Bloodpaw won't tell me a thing. But that's not what I focused on.

We had brought them into the medicine cat den and set to work on mending their open wounds. I had watched Greenherb carefully, taking note on each thing that she did. Soon we had both of them fixed as much as we possibly could. Greenherb said that they just needed some time to sleep. I had offered to stay awake with them.

For a second, I remember, Greenherb had looked like she was about to argue, but she didn't and told me if they woke up to go and get her. Now that day had come I was starting to feel a bit weary, but I urged my eyes to keep open. And I was glad I did.

The larger cat in front of me moaned and shook its fur slightly as it tried to get up. I watched it for a second before getting up and running to where Greenherb sleep. She was still sleeping.

"Greenherb, wake up!" I mewed, giving her shoulder a good shake. Her dark green eyes opened and then blinked.

"Frostpaw, what are you doing waking me up?" She growled. Then she lowered her head like she was about to go back to sleep.

"But Greenherb, one of the cats woke up!" I argued. Her eyes jerked open and she was on her feet on a flash, running out of the den. I followed close behind.

When we got to the tom, he was sitting up and looking around with confusion. He looked at Greenherb.

"Where am I?" He whispered weakly. Then he tried to stand up, but hit the ground with a thud.

"Your in ThunderClan, safe. Now can you tell us what happened?" She mewed soothingly, brushing his fur with her tail. He nodded.

"I'm Bullet, and this is my younger sister Petal." He mewed, waving his tail to the still asleep cat, " We were part of a group of exiled tribe mem- loners traveling together. We got attacked by dogs, and that's all I can remember…" He trailed off, his eyes wide with fear. He staggered to his feet.

"I have to go back and see if Flash is okay." He mumbled, his voice barley audible for my hearing.

"Flash?" I asked him. He turned to me, his gray tabby fur bristling and blue eyes narrowed.

"My mate Flash. I have to help her to make it back here." He explained tartly, as if he was wondering why he was explaining to a young cat. He made a run for the door of the den and for a second, it looked like he was about to get away. But with amazing speed, Greenherb jumped in front of him.

"Bullet, you can't go. Your wounds aren't nearly ready to be walking around with and… and you two were the only cats we found alive. The rest were dead. We checked." She mewed, lowing her voice.

Bullet stood for a second, as if her words didn't comprehend in his brain. Then he threw back his head and gave a long sorrowful wail.

"No, no. My Flash-this can't be true!" He yowled, making my insides shiver with icy cold sympathy. Greenherb murmured soothing words, and guided him back to his nest. He followed her with tears beginning in his eyes. When he got there, he lay down and crossed his arms, and set his head down. His eyes were vast, like he wasn't there. I could tell that he was remembering his mate. He must have really loved her because of his faraway look in his eyes.

"Frostpaw," Greenherb whispered finally, looking at me as I watched Bullet.

"Yeah?" I answered, tearing my gaze from the disconsolate gray tom.

"Go and get some poppy, thyme, and chamomile for Bullet." She told me gently. I nodded and started to the herb room, and stopped.

"Poppy is for pain, thyme is for shock, but what is chamomile used for?" I asked. Greenherb sighed and looked at a dejected Bullet.

"Well, the old elders say that chamomile is used to heal a broken heart."

_Eagle_

Eaglepaw, Mintfur, and a younger warrior named Owlclaw padded into WindClan territory, their eyes and ears fully alert. Eaglepaw felt especially jumpy, and his ears swiveled around to the sound of a falling leaf.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Eaglepaw spoke up, his small voice quivering. His mentor Mintfur sighed. She stopped and looked out over the open moor.

"I can't say that it's wrong- because it is, but I can say we should be doing this. Although sometimes Lionstar is crazy, we can't go behind his orders." Mintfur confessed, her eyes full of torn loyalty.

"But it wasn't Lionstar's idea," Owlclaw pointed out, "It was Greenherb's and Frostpaw's." Snarling at the two she-cat's names.

Eaglepaw's quickly glanced at Owlclaw and his ears perked up at the name of the medicine cat apprentice. He growled slightly as the young warrior showed so much disrespect for the two cats-especially Frostpaw. Mintfur shoot him a warning glare. Owlclaw flinched under his former mentor's glare. Eaglepaw sighed and remembered the point of this.

Greenherb and Frostpaw had brought back two very torn up cats. They were the only to survive a terrible dog attack. Greenherb and Frostpaw had thought it would be best for them to bring back the closest cats back to Bullet and Petal for them to be able to morn. They were looking for five cats.

They approached the spot where Greenherb had described. They stepped into the clearing circled with bushes. Eaglepaw wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hadn't ever smelt dog, but this horrid scent was enough to make him sick.

He scene in front of him was just as bad. His feet led him around the cats, carefully following Mintfur. He didn't even want to look at some cats they were so torn up. He never knew that cats could ever look that way. Some were missing limbs, others were so soaked in blood that he couldn't possible tell what color their fur was.

Mintfur stopped at the edge of the clearing, and looked at the cats, and Eaglepaw swear that she was thinking the same thing that he was. She snapped out of the faraway look in her eyes and shook here head. Then she turned to Eaglepaw.

"You, Eaglepaw, are looking for two kits and an apprentice. One of the kits is a she-cat with calico fur; one is a tom with a black pelt and a diamond on his head. The apprentice is a tom that looks like you, but has one white paw." She told him. Eaglepaw nodded and started to look among the lifeless cats. He didn't see any of his three assigned cats. Then he spotted a bush that didn't look like held anything. But in the ruins was a small tail. He padded forward and saw the cats.

They were al pretty close. They all bore scars that had dry caked sticky blood plastered around it. He leaned down and over the two kits, and stopped. He saw a faint rise and fall of their chest. Quickly, he looked at the tom apprentice. He was breathing too!

"Uh Mintfur?" He called, not leaving the barely living cats, "Greenherb said all the other cats were dead right?"

"Yeah," Mintfur came to stand by Eaglepaw, "Why?"

"Because these three cats are alive." He mewed. Mintfur gasped and pushed past him.

"Your right." She confirmed after a second. Then she called Owlclaw over. They then, together, looked among the cats fully making sure that no live cat was left. In the end they found a two cats about the age of a warrior, two more kits, and another apprentice. They also found the two cats that Bullet wanted. One was a stunningly beautiful she-cat that was his mate that he had called Flash. The other was his leader a strong brown cat he had called Split. But to Eaglepaw's dismay, they were both dead.

They had just enough room to carry them all home. Eaglepaw carried one on his two on his back and one in his mouth. And for some reason, he got the feeling that there was more to Bullet's story than what he was telling them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school has started and man do I get alot of homework.In this chapter, it's about a week after Eaglepaw found the live cats. The POV (besides Frostpaws) In this chapter is Deerpaw, and it's really long. And you'll get to meet three new cats named Rosepaw, Smokepaw (he's not as important as Rosepaw.) **

"Are you okay? Do you need some more water? Food?" I hovered nervously over Bullet. He lay streached out in a nest nearest to the bramble screen. He flexed his legs and sighed.

"No, no- I'm okay. Really. There are other cats that need you more than I do." He insited. I supressed a yawn. I had been caring for cats left and right, now that Eaglepaw's patrol had fond more. I nodded faintly and stumbled over my paws to the tiny calico kitten. She looked up at me, blinking her big blue eyes.

"Do you need anything Citrus?" I asked her. Citrus, that was her name we found, was about three moons old. She was actually quite smart for her age.

"I'm fine Frostpaw, it's Dragon Fruit I'm worried about. He moaned all night about his leg." She told me. Ahh, her vocabulary for such a young kit. I looked over at Dragon Fruit. He was her brother, a jet back tom with a white diomond on his chest.

Dragon Fruit's leg had been slashed and a wound had formed. Although we had given him the things he needed for them to heal, he still complained.

"Of course, I'll go to Greenherb and get him a poppyseed to ease the pain." I mewed with a nod. She gave a grateful smile and nudged her brother awake. He sat up with a jerk, grimicing at the pain. Citrus gently licked his leg and shot me a glance.

I sprinted over to the den to see Greenherb preparing a wrap. She looked up when I entered. "Frostpaw?" She asked.

"Dragon Fruit needs a poppy seed, his leg is bothering him again." I told her with a sigh. Greenherb's eyes flashed and she tried not to look annoyed.

"I don't know how much good all these pain killers are doing for him. He's only a kit." She mewed with concern. I let out a murmur of agreement. But still, reluctantly, she handed over a small poppy seed. I noticed we were running low, and I also noticed the wrap sitting at her feet.

"Would you like me to take that wrap after I'm done with Dragon Fruit. And then I could come back and see what were running low on and go and get some?" I offered. Greenherb looked hesitant but she nodded.

I grabbed the wrap in my jaws, being careful to not mix it with the poppy seed. Instantly, the smell of burdock root stung my nose. The tangy flavor made my mouth go dry. I was walked out the cave, felling my eyes water at the sudden smell.

"The wrap goes to Bullet, I found a rat bite on the back of his leg!" She called after me. I nodded to show I had heard her.

I brought the poppyseed to Dragon Fruit, watching with amusement as Citrus pestered him to eat it. He did, but not without a fair share of complaints. Then I brought the wrap to Bullet. He smiled gratefully as I approached.

"My burdock root and marigold, i assume?" He asked knowingly. I gave a nod.

"Yeah, I offered to take it for you. Greenherb looked tired." I answered before I starting chewing up the root. Once it was in a nice pulp, I put it on the rat bite he showed me. He flinched but didn't complain. He watched me the whole time. Just as I had but the first marigold petal in my mouth, he stated speaking again.

"You know Frostpaw, have you ever thought of taking some time to be with your friends?" He asked. I looked at him, amazement briming in my mind.

"No, way! There's too much work to still be done! And what about all the other cats besides you?" I answered, spitting out the marigold onto the bite. He shrugged, before looking me in the eye.

"Look Frostpaw, Greenherb has told me how much you want to impress her. But your not the only one. SHe's still here and Lionstar has offered to help. It's okay to have some fun. You've been working non stop for five days- It's time you have some fun." He mewed, a smile creeping up his face.

"But what about Greenherb, she'll be mad at m..." He cut me off with a flick of his tail.

"Don't worry about it. Greenherb agrees that your overworking yourself. Go have fun, I'm well enough to help Greenherb out." He mewed. And then as if to prove it, he got up with a barley audible grunt.

"See?" He asked.

"I believe you." I answered, looking down at the ground, "But I still don't think that I should abondon Greenherb with so many cats to care for." I pointed out. I looked at Bullet, he looked slightly sceptical, but I ignored it.

"Okay," He started, pronouncing the word with care, "But you haven't spoken to any of the other apprentices for a long time. Think about it." And then he closed his eyes, a clear motion that he wanted to go to sleep. I stayed where I was for a few moments.

Suddenly, my mind felt numb with exaustion. My feet felt heavy, like they wouldn't move. So, I stayed there, staring at Bullet's handsome silver pelt.

What are you waiting for? the wind seemed to whisper to me.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I mumbled back. The wind blew around my pelt, tiny leaves dancing along my flank.

_Then go, Bullet's right- you need to think about it..._

The wind dissapered as did the voice in it, turning into the faintest whistle. Obeying it, although my mind was too tired to wonder why, I sauntered over to my den. My den was deep into a fern bush, woven together to protect me. It lay just right outside the thick bramble screen.

I plopped down in my nest, my paws laying in odd angles. I closed my eyes, listing to the gentle breeze as it ran through the leaves. Swish, swish...

I was soon in a light sleep, light enough that I could think clearly for once. Bullet was right, although I hated to atmid it. The last time I had spoken to any of the other apprentices was two days ago when Geckopaw had stopped by for something to relive her stomach ace.

She had begged me to come out and go hunting with her, but I had said no, insisting that I must stay and take care of the wounded cats. She left, but her hurt in her eyes was strong.

I let out a quiet moan, I did need to take some time for myself. I lay for a few more seconds, basking in the sleep. Then I opened my eyes, feeling much better after the rest.

Even if it was only for a few minuets...

I stumbled out into the bright sunlight of the camp. It was about sunhigh and the camp was buzzing with activity. Lionstar and Mintfur were in a deep conversation, Deerpaw and Bloodpaw were practicing fighting by the warriors den, and Owlclaw was chewing on a plump vole.

Instantly, I spotted Geckopaw's waving tail dissipear into the apprentice den. I padded over, mumbling a quick greeting to Eaglepaw and Quietpaw as I passed them.

The apprentice den was dark and shady, hidden by a bush. I ducked under and into it. It smelled of many different cats, each one older as I made my way to Geckopaw's dark figure. She was eating a rabbit, the smell wandering into my nose and down to my hungry stomach.

"Look who finally is out of the medicine cat den." Geckopaw scoffed when she saw me. It insulted me a bit, stinging me. But they way I had rejected Geckopaw must have hurt a whole lot more. I didn't go away, though her jab did make me feel a bit uneasy.

"Sorry that I wouldn't go hunting with you before, but I'd like it if we went now?" I offered quietly. She looked at me, her taunting expression fading slowly. She seemed to be thinking about. I waited, each second ticking by.

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She mewed with a thin smile, acepting my apology. I smiled brightly.

"Cool, let's go!" I mewed, urging her to get up. Geckopaw looked around the den, her eyes looking a bit guilty. And for the first time, I noticed a smaller gray she-cat at her side.

"You know I sort of, kind of..." She started.

"Oh, hi Rosekit," I mewed to the gray cat, "What are you doing in the apprentice den?"

Rosekit looked bruised, her blue eyes quivering. Her voice was strong when she answered, but a little hesitant.

"I'm Rosepaw now, me and my brother Smokepaw were apprenticed yesterday. Wern't you at the ceremony?" She asked. I closed my eyes, faintly remebering Lionstar calling a meeting. I hadn't come because of Dragon Fruit's leg. I felt ashamed looked at Rosepaw.

"Uh, you can come with us Rosepaw?" I asked awkwardly. She instantly brightened her hesitation gone compleatly when she jumped up.

"I'd love to!" I followed behind her and Geckopaw out of the apprentice den, feeling sorry with myself. I wanted to be a medicine cat so bad, but missing a ceremony... it just wasn't a good feeling. What would I do?

_Deer_

Deerpaw spun on his heels, facing the attacker. Left and right the cat swerved, making Deerpaw's head hurt. But he couldn't be beaten. Instead he swung a claw out, hitting the ginger tom right in the stomach. The cat flew back in the dirt, making a small storm of dust rise.

But the cat wasn't shaken. He jumped and pinned Deerpaw down and for a minuet they tussled. Back and fourth and back and fourth. Deerpaw begun to feel tired, his heart beating at the rate of a humming bird's wings. But he couldn't lose, he just couldn't.

Mustering up his strength, he gave a final lunge at the attacker and pinned him down, one paw on his stomach. Pride filled in his chest, he had won.

"Good fight Deerpaw, for a second, I thought you were going to lose!" The ginger cat mewed with a laugh. Deerpaw let him up.

"You were good too Bloodpaw, but just not good enough." He mewed slyly, a wide grin brimming on his face. His friend laughed again and turned around to face the camp.

"Does any other apprentice dare to beat the almighty Deerpaw?" he asked jokingly, looking at Quietpaw. Quietpaw giggled in her tail but didn't challenge Deerpaw. He puffed out his chest.

"Come on, I woun't bite." Deerpaw mewed, feeling satifaction rising. He looked around. Nobody was challenging him.

"And that Bloodpaw," he mewed, turning to face the red pelted cat, "Is how you become the champ!"

"Wait, I"ll challenge you." A cat mewed. Both of them turned their heads around to see a smokey gray tom padding from the apprentice's den. He was smaller in size, his akwardly small eyes darting from tom to tom.

"Okay Smokepaw, but you woun't win." Bloodpaw snickered as Smokepaw approached Deerpaw.

"This is way to easy..." Deerpaw muttered under his breath. And he looked at Bloodpaw. Bloodpaw nodded and he jumped. Just like he had predicted, it was way too easy. Smokepaw was pinned in a second.

"the undefeated champ!" Deerpaw boasted goodheartedly as he let Smokepaw up. Without a word, the gray apprentice left, his tail dragging in the dust. He felt bad for a second, and then got over it. Smokepaw just couldn't take losing. What a sore loser he was!

Deerpaw suddenly felt a fit of laughters coming on. He burst, Bloodpaw folllowing his hearty laughter. They barely noticed as Lionstar padded over to to them.

"Deerpaw, Bloodpaw," He mewed acknowloging him with a flick of his ears.

"Yeah, Lionstar?" Bloodpaw asked, ducking his head to steal a quick look at Deerpaw. Deerpaw caught his gaze and it took all his strength to not break into a laughing fit. Lionstar did not look half as amused as they were. In fact, he looked almost annoyed.

"If you two are done tormenting our new apprentices, why don't you find something useful to do." Lionstar mewed sharply. Bloodpaw sat up ridget.

"Come on," He whimpered, "We wern't doing much!" He pleaded. Lionstar flicked his tail dismissivly.

"Not much?" He asked skeptically, "What about Smokepaw?"

"It's not my fault the cat can't fight." Deerpaw mumbled under his breath. Lionstar looked at him angrily, his amber eyes light with anger.

"He was apprenticed yesterday, and one day he may beat you." Lionstar growled, then he faced his apprentice, "Bloodpaw- I know your better than that. Find something productive to do. Please?"

And without waiting for an answer, he padded away, his tail flikering with annoyance. Deerpaw pouted. His leader had but a damper on his good mood.

"Come on Bloodpaw, let's find something 'productive' to do." He mewed lowly, his lip curling in disgust.

"We could go hunting?" Bloodpaw suggested, a hungry look on his face. Deerpaw sighed. It was a nice day today and why shouldn't they? Because he wasn't in the mood for fun. That's why- he thought answering his own questinon. He was depressed. He was moping.

"I guess so," He mewed like he was doing Bloodpaw a huge favor, "Let's just go and be back soon." He mewed.

Bloodpaw rolled his eyes, and turned around. "Killjoy..." Deerpaw heard him mutter as he made his way over to the bramble tunnel. Deerpaw followed half heartedly.

He started through the tunnel, getting pricked by a long branch on his way out. It stung for a moment, but he shrugged it off his shoulders. Without even bothering to say hi to the guard, he brushed past.

When him and Bloodpaw were alone, Bloodpaw stopped to face him.

"Why are you such a grump today?" He asked. Deerpaw shrugged. He didn't really have a reason- he just was...

"I dunno, maybe it's because of your mentor." He growled. Bloodpaw looked shocked. More than shocked. His jaw hung slack and his blue eyes were searching his face for an answer. His body was ridget and hard.

"How...how could you say that!" He demanded, his voice cracking, "Not only is he one that you should respect, but he's the leader!"

"Leader or not," Deerpaw spit back with a bit of venom, "He ruined our fun!" Bloodpaw bared his teeth, a perfectly white and glowing chompers. Deerpaw winced slightly, but instead of attacking him, the ginger cat turned pointedly and hurried away.

Deerpaw sighed, looking into the trees. They danced and sung a quiet but joyful song. Shafts of sunlight broke through the leaves, making sparks of light hit his pelt. It was a beautiful day, he only wished he could enjoy it. He closed his eyes, wishing that all his worries and anriness could wash away.

He was inturrpted with a crackiling of leaves. He spun his head around and growled.

"Bloodpaw, if that's you. Come on out- I know your there." He barked loudly. But it wasn't Bloodpaw, or even a ginger tom. What came through the bushes first was a large rabbit, it's head turned and to occupied to see itself running strait into Deerpaw's waiting claws.

There, he had hunted. Now he would feast. The bushes were quiet for a while, and just as he took the first bite, a small gray she-cat burst through. Rosepaw.

She looked out of breath and her sides were heaving. "Did you see a rabbit run through here?" She breathed, glancing at Deerpaw. Suddenlty, guilt filled his stomach.

Sheepishly, he picked up the rabbit and lay it down at her feet. She looked at it, an unreadable expression on her perfect face.

"I uh, caught it and took a bit out of it. Sorry." He mewed quietly, feeling a bit scared. He waited for her explosion of anger. But she didn't say anything.

Suprise hit him hard in the chest. In the six moons that he had known her, whenever somthing didn't quite go right, she would be angry. Very angry. But this probally could have been her first peice of freshkill, well in fact it would have been, but Deerpaw had ruined it.

Rosepaw looked up into his one blue and and his one blue/brown eye. Suddenly, she looked shy and a bit uneasy.

"That's okay, Deerpaw." She mewed quetily, scuffiling her paws in the ground, "maybe we could share it together?"

"Uh, sure?"

And then three things happened at once. The first was that Rosepaw giggled giddily and picked up the rabbit. The second was that Bloodpaw wandered back, a very perplexed look on his face when he saw Rosepaw close to Deerpaw, and the third was that Frostpaw and Geckopaw burst through, looking at the three cats already there.

It took Deerpaw a moment to process it all in his head, but when he was done, he saw Frostpaw's lips move and words come from it.

"So Rosepaw, is that your first kill?" She asked hopefully. Rosepaw set down the rabbit. She shook her head, although no anger filled her eyes.

"Nah, I was about to. But Deerpaw caught it." She mewed, looking at him. Geckopaw glanced his way and snorted. He sighed and sat down next to Rosepaw, faintly aware of the amazed eyes on him as he took a bit out of the rabbit.

"I'm hungry? What?" He demanded when Geckopaw whispered something to Frostpaw with a smirk.

"Nothing, Deerpaw, nothing at all." Bloodpaw mewed, a smile curling on his face.

Frost

I watched with amazement as Rosepaw sat down, her gray fur mixing slightly with his brown and white.

While Rosepaw had run after that rabbit, Geckopaw had clued me in on the camp's happinings, seeing that I had been away for a week. Rosepaw, of all the things, had devoloped a small crush on Deerpaw. No surprise there, seeing how close and flirty she was acting.

Her brother Smokepaw, on the other had, was geeky. He barely talked to anyone, let alone even like someone. The only time that Geckopaw had actually interacted with him is when she kicked his butt in a lesson. He wasn't anywhere near warrior yet.

Quietpaw had been talking a lot to one of the kits named Blackkit. She really hadn't done anything extrodanry, except meet some ShadowClan cats on a patrol. Of course, i had already meet some (the medicine cat), but i let Geckopaw talk about it and talk about how cool Quietpaw was for meeting them. She needed that.

Eaglepaw was getting better at almost everything everyday. The only down side was, Coldpaw was bathing in every minuet of it. Her obssion for him was getting worse everyday. Geckopaw stated that watching the way she swooned over him was like 'barfing up her stomach's contents, except 10 times worse'. On this, I had to agree.

Bloodpaw had been talking about me alot, and for some reason, this made me blush. Deerpaw was accpeting the crush that Rosepaw had for him, and that brought me pretty much up to date.

"So why are you here Bloodpaw?" Geckopaw inquired, flicking her tail. He looked at me, but answered her.

"I came down to see why Deerpaw wasn't following me." He mewed.

"Look, I'm sorry." Deerpaw mewed. Bloodpaw looked genrally confused.

"For what?" I asked, and Bloodpaw hesitated.

"Nothing, not really anything bad." He murmured. Then he looked at the sky. "Uh, why don't we head down to the RiverClan border?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure!"

The air was nice, the trees were whispering, and suddenly the world seemed perfect at that moment, with Bloodpaw matching my step. I met his gaze and we both looked down sheepishly. My insides felt like jelly, and for once, the world was in perfect harmony with all the cats. I looked behind me. Rosepaw and Deerpaw were walking side by side, matching each other's move. And poor old Geckopaw was close behind, one ear in their direction, trying to hear their conversation.

Before i knew it, we were at the gurgiling river. The day was unually warm, and I felt like dipping my paws in the icy water. Bloodpaw must have been thinking the same thing because he ran past me and into the water, his paws slashing.

"Come on in Frostpaw!" He urged. I laughed as he flicked water at me. I hadn't felt this happy scence my apprenticeship. I was about to answer, but a loud cough inturrpted my thought.

I looked back to see Geckopaw smirking, "Sorry, I had something in my throat." She mewed, looking at Rosepaw. Rosepaw giggled and looked from me to Bloodpaw.

"One sec, Bloodpaw." I mewed back to him. He shrugged and smiled when Deerpaw padded into the water. I hurried over to my friends.

"Could ya cut it out?" I asked with a playful shove, "Bloodpaw and I are just friends."

Geckopaw and Rosepaw looked at each other, exchanging a glance. "We belive you, Frostpaw." Rosepaw answered. I could tell she meant it, but I wasn't so sure about Geckopaw.

"Okay, so come on- the water's waiting." I mewed, grinning. Then I bounded into the water, proceeding to splash them.

"Ohh, you got my fur all wet. I spent half the morning on it." Geckopaw complained mockingly. I laughed and she plunged into the water, coming up with her fur hanging in her eyes.

"Ahhh! Who turned off the sun?" She mewed playfully. Rosepaw jumped into the water, and I jumped on top of Geckopaw, sending her under. The five of us splashed and played, unknowingly moving farther twoard the other side. When we all emerged, dripping wet, we were on the other side.

"Now that- was fun." Deerpaw announced, shaking his fur. We all agreed. I sat down in a patch of ferns and started to dry my fur. The sun was farther down in the sky, but it was still warm enough that we couldn't tell. We were all bushed, so we were sitting in different parts of the clearing, compleatly content.

I was the first to notice a scent drifting on the wind. It was faint, but it sure wasn't ThunderClan. It smelled good, almost calming. The scent was a mainly fish smell, mixed in with the river and reeds. I didn't say anything. And Bloodpaw was the second to catch it.

"Do you smell that?" He asked, wrinkiling his nose up.

"Yeah, I do." I agreed, the smell noticably closer.

"So do I," Geckopaw agreed, "But what in StarClan's name is it?" She wondered.

"RiverClan." Deerpaw announced with a snarl.

"But what are RiverClan doing here?" Rosepaw asked worridly, her fur fluffed out. She stood by Deerpaw for a sheild. I looked over and saw the reeds move and dance.

"Come on out," Bloodpaw mockced, "Were not afraid of you."

"Bloodpaw, shhh." Geckopaw snapped. I exhailed. I was afraid, but I wouldn't tell anybody that.

"And who said you should be?" A voice called from the reeds. I let out a sigh. The voice sounded high pitched, definatly not a warrior. And I was correct.

Two cats came from the reeds, one about the size of a kit and the other the size of an apprentice. The apprentice sized one had light brown fur and dark brown eyes. He was strong and he looked at Geckopaw and smiled. The smaller one was very handsome. He had lighter ginger fur and deep blue eyes, almost as deep as Bloodpaw's. He had a more difine RiverClan smell, all the things I had menchoined plus a faint smell of pine. I breathed in. It smelled good. He immidatly noticed me. His eyes met mine, and I looked down, shy.

"So what brings you to RiverClan territory?" The smaller one asked.

"RiverClan territory?" Geckopaw asked defensivly, "Maybe we should be asking what your doing on ThunderClan territory." She hissed. He only laughed calmly.

"Calm down and look back." he insturcted. Geckopaw didn't settle down, but did look across the river.

"Yeah?"She asked hotly.

"Once you crossed that River, your on RiverClan land." He mewed. I felt my face flush. HOw could have we been so careless.

"What's a kit going to do about it?" Geckopaw mocked. This time, the light ginger cat looked annoyed.

"For your information, I'm Deadpaw of RiverClan. Just apprenticed today. And my compainon is Pinepaw, also apprenticed today. Were exploring, well we were- untill we found you." Deadpaw mewed. He didn't sound hostile, just interested. His gaze was on me the whole time though.

"Hi Deadpaw," I mewed with a wide smile. He returned it with a bigger one, "I'm Frostpaw. And this is Bloodpaw, Geckopaw, Rosepaw, and Deerpaw." I mewed, pointing to each one in turn.

"Hi Frostpaw." He mewed. He took a step closer and was about to brush up agianst me when Bloodpaw intturpted.

"Look guys, it's getting late we should go." Bloodpaw mewed, a bit of jealousy in his voice. I took a step back from Deadpaw.

"He's right, we should." I agreed. Deadpaw mewed with acceptance and then before leaving, brushed up against me.

"Will I see you again?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled, before him and Pinepaw retreated into the reeds.

"Wow..." Deerpaw mewed as we all swam back across the river.

Once we were back on the other side, I laughed for only StarClan knows why. "It's a strange world," I murmured more to myself than to the other cats around me.

"The strangest." Bloodpaw agreed.

**Yes, another chapter done. So, is there more to the story of Bullet, Dragon Fruit, and Citurs? Why is Bloodpaw acting strange around Frostpaw? Is Coldpaw going to win over Eaglepaw? And who is the mystrious- but very handsome- Deadpaw and his friend Pinepaw. Find out in the next chapter of The Frostfoot Stories!  
****Okay, pwetty pweeze review? For me? For Bloodpaw? And also, I have a contest. The passage below from this chapter is from what book by whom? Get it right, and you get to name a cat that's from the exiled tribe members.**

**"It's a strange world," I murmured, more to myself than the other cats around me.**

**"the strangest." Bloodpaw agreed.**

**So there's the passage, reviw and win!**


	9. Author's Note

**Okay, i know it's bad to like stop a story, but really...no one is reviewing and i'm just frankly getting a bit board with it all. So, I'm stopping this story. Maybe if I got a few more reviews I would keep going, but I only got one each chapter and recently none. I'm sorry if you were a person that read this story, but you really should have reviewed to atleast give me a few words of feedback! I mean I made it so people with and without accounts alike could rewiew! Now I'm not saying that I'll NEVER finish it, but for now it's pretty much on the bottom of my story list. I won't take this story off for that reason, but I just won't update.**

**So, maybe if you liked this story you'd like some of the other stories I wrote, try em please! I need reviews. But if you really like the Frostfoot stories, I'm posting a story with alot of one shots from the Frostfoot stories called '100 Moments'. **

**I thank you all for reading, and reviewing for a while, but for a bit- this is it.**

**FrostyDreamy**


End file.
